


Stains

by Ebthanyy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oh My God, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebthanyy/pseuds/Ebthanyy
Summary: "You hungry yet?" The older man asked, shifting so that Reno could pull himself into his lap. He was especially fidgety today."No, I'mhorny," the younger pouted, "and in agony, which is a weird combo."---Reno gets an unexpected period. Rude helps him through it.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Stains

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea knocking around in my head for FAR too long and it grew legs and crawled it's way out of my brain and I am so glad to finally have it out! 
> 
> This is...pretty filthy. Reno gets his period and they have sex so TW for blood. If that ain't your bag, please step away 🙏
> 
> Unbeta'd and banged out in 2 hours on my notes app yet again, so sorry for any mistakes!

"Rude, I think I'm fucking dying," Reno whimpered, pressing the hot water bottle impossibly closer to his abdomen. He was curled up next to his partner on the couch, one of Rude's strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, watching some shitty daytime TV and trying to ride out the shooting pains in his stomach. 

"Its just your period," Rude leaned in to kiss the top of his head, giving him a sympathetic squeeze. A recent trip to the doctor had resulted in Reno being prescribed a different kind of birth control--one with less side effects--but the doctor had warned him that it could interrupt his cycle.

And it had. 

A sharp jolt of pain crawled along his perineum and he whined, turning his head to press into Rude's chest. To his credit, his partner had been an absolute angel; he'd bought him pads and heat patches and all his favourite snacks, he'd run countless baths and changed the sheets after a particularly bad leak, he'd been up with him at three in the morning whilst Reno dry-heaved, holding his hair and rubbing circles into his back...

Yeah, Rude was a keeper. 

"You hungry yet?" The older man asked, shifting so that Reno could pull himself into his lap. He was especially fidgety today.

"No, I'm _horny_ ," the younger pouted, "and in agony, which is a weird combo." 

Rude chuckled, "anything I can help with?" He ran a hand along Reno's shin. 

"Mmm, yeah," Reno slid an arm around his neck, "you can go get me the toys and leave me in the bath for the rest of the week." 

Rude chuckled, "oh baby, no. I can do better than that," he leaned in to kiss him, brushing their noses together. Reno smirked. 

"You wanna go make a mess?" the redhead murmured against his partner's mouth. Rude smiled, pressing a searing kiss to his lips as he slid his arms underneath his legs and stood, hoisting Reno into his arms. The redhead shrieked, haphazardly tossing the hot water bottle on the couch as he snaked his other arm around Rude's neck. 

Rude paused by the laundry cupboard to grab a couple of towels before carrying Reno to the bedroom. 

"Get undressed," he said gently, placing him on his feet and quickly throwing the towels out to cover their bed. Reno, for once, did as he was told, quickly stripping out of his sweatpants and shirt but leaving his underwear on. Rude turned to face him and sat down on the edge of their bed, eyes raking him from toe to head and back again. 

"Properly," he pressed, nodding at the black panties his partner still wore, "or do you want me to do it?" 

Reno blushed. Ah.

"Come here," Rude's commanding tone was enough to make him step forward, feet almost moving of their own accord at the demand in his voice. Placing his hands on Rude's shoulders, he sighed as the older man wrapped his arms around his waist, planting a kiss just below his navel. Deft fingertips slid into his panties and pulled them down his thighs as he sucked a bruise onto the soft flesh of his stomach. Reno obediently stepped out of them. He glanced down and saw the affixed pad was streaked with red; he was still bleeding pretty heavily, even a few days in.

"Rude..." he breathed as the older man kissed and caressed his hips and thighs, purposely avoiding his throbbing slit. Broad hands found his ass and squeezed. Reno tipped his head back and _moaned_. 

"Nghh...need you inside me," he whined, feeling more than hearing Rude's groan against his skin at his words. He gently pushed Rude's shoulders, impatient.  
"Needy," Rude chided, grabbing Reno's hips and pulling him roughly into his lap. He winced as the movement triggered a drawn out ache in his abdomen, the needle-like sensations making him shiver.  
"Ow," he whimpered.  
"Sorry, baby," Rude caressed his skin, mouth finding his cheek, all tender and soft and sweet, "I'll make it better."

It gave Reno an entirely different kind of ache.

"Show me you are," he pouted playfully, grinding against Rude's jeans and feeling his hardness press against his cunt. He worried briefly about getting blood on his partner's clothes, but that thought flew out of his head the second Rude's teeth found his neck, sinking into supple flesh and making the redhead keen with need. 

"Mmh, baby," he whined, hands roaming across his lover's shoulders. Rude's hands were busy squeezing his ass, sliding between his legs from behind and probing at his perineum, teasing his entrance with those warm, skilled fingers, "Ruuude..." he grasped at his partner's shirt. Rude peppered kisses up his neck and jaw, before meeting his mouth, hands pulling out of his pussy and resting on his hips instead.  
"What's the matter?" he said softly.  
"You're wearing too much," Reno murmured, "and my legs ache," his position straddling Rude's hips--usually his favourite place to be--was making his hips and legs ache like crazy. 

Rude kissed him again before strong arms lifted him off his lap and maneuvered him onto his back on the bed. The older man stood and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside, then stepped out of his jeans. He held them up and cocked an eyebrow.  
"Look at that," there was not a trace of judgement in his tone, just arousal; thick and heavy, "messy boy."  
"You'll never get those stains out," Reno teased, propping himself up on his elbows to survey the mess he had made on Rude's lap. He could _feel_ blood seep between his legs as his pussy ached.  
"I hope I can't," Rude dropped the garment on the floor and stepped over to the bed, "imagine people seeing it? Knowing how _needy_ you are that you'd let me have you like this," he crawled over his partner, caging his body beneath him, "how do you want it?" he asked, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.  
" _Now,_ " Reno moaned into his mouth, arms encircling his shoulders and hands caressing the back of his neck.  
"That's a when, not a how," Rude chuckled, hands trailing across his stomach to reach between his legs. Reno spread his thighs.  
"Like this," he breathed, " _please_ , Rude. I need you. Need to feel your cock inside me, baby, I'm so fucking _wet_."  
"You are," Rude groaned, fingers teasing around his entrance, lightly pinching his labia and skimming over his clit, teasing.

Reno opened his mouth to complain, but it morphed into a wanton moan when Rude sank two fingers deep into his cunt. 

"Ahh!" He cried, feeling hot blood trickle out of him, _hearing_ how wet he was as Rude skilfully fingered him, "oh, _fuck_ ," being so full eased the aching cramps, and instead he just _felt_ Rude. His inner walls were so sensitive, slicked with blood and plump with arousal and tender to the touch. He whimpered and whined, keening as Rude pumped his fingers in and out of him, thumb brushing his clit as he worked him open. Within minutes he was a mess, milky thighs shaking and stained crimson. When Rude withdrew his hand, it looked as though he had dipped it into a pot of cherry red paint, glistening in the light of their bedroom. He grasped Reno's thigh with his bloody hand, leaving a vermillion print there as he gripped his flesh and held his thighs open.  
"You ready for me, baby?" He teased his pussy, brushing his solid cock against the length of it and feeling the tremble in Reno's legs as he did.  
"Fuck yeah," the man beneath him whimpered, "Rude, _please_ \--"  
"You sure you want me?" The older man teased, brushing against his slit, mesmerised by the sticky blood that clung to him in strings as he pulled back and forth, rubbing against his lover's sex.  
"Rude, I swear to _God_ ," Reno moaned, hips circling to try and feel more of Rude. He nudged the head of his cock inside, pulling back as he felt his lover try and push his hips down to get him inside, "you're so fuckin' mean," he breathed, shooting a glare at his lover that came across as, frankly, adorable in his flustered state, "quit teasing, _please_ , I...nghh...I need you inside me, baby, need you to fuck this _ache_ outta me..."

Rude leaned down to kiss him, reaching out to pry his hand from the sheets beneath him and holding it instead as he eased his hips forward, cock slipping easily into his partner's soaking cunt. 

He could have written ballads about the sound that escaped Reno's throat as he slid home, buried to the hilt in one smooth motion. It was so _easy_ when he was this wet. He groaned, low and deep, feeling blood ooze from where they were joined. Reno's walls twitched and he trembled in his arms as he was filled, the pleasant pressure rendering his cramps a distant memory. When Rude withdrew and pushed back into him, Reno threw his head back and gasped his name, breathy and sweet.  
"Oh, oh _fuck_ , Rude...I'm mmmhgh...I'm not gonna la--ahhh! I'm not gonna fucking last."  
"Just from this?" Rude teased him through a smirk, pushing into him in slow, shallow thrusts, raking pure sensation through his insides. Reno gasped and squeezed his hand in response, legs spreading impossibly further.  
"Give it to me," he panted, flushed from cheek to chest, "please baby, I need it...please!"  
"You're asking so nice," Rude leaned down to kiss him, tongue slipping past his lips and drawing another wanton moan from the body beneath him. He held Reno tight, squeezing hand and thigh tight as he slid out of him almost all the way before snapping his hips forward and slamming home, setting a pace that left the redhead boneless and _screaming_.

They would receive complaints. Their neighbours wouldn't be able to look them in the eye. 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck yeah! Ahh!" Reno moaned, whorish and loud and breathless. Rude plowed into him. Reno's cunt was so tight, and wet and _perfect_. He groaned, cock plunging into his partner so hard and deep he imagined he would bruise.  
"Oh, oh _Rude,_ fuck!" Reno raised his hips, thrusting down hard to meet Rude halfway, "yeah, baby, how do I---hngh!! How do I feel?"  
"Gods, you're so wet," Rude mouthed at his neck, lips finding his earlobe, pinching it between his teeth. Reno's free hand raked sharp nails down his back, clinging onto him as he was mercilessly fucked into the mattress. He glanced down between them and saw blood splattering his thighs and Rude's stomach with every thrust, the sound of slapping flesh a cacophony of desire and lust and carnal _need_ that made him delirious with desire.  
"Rude, Rude...Rude," he repeated like a mantra. Like the only solid thing for him to cling to in an ocean of pleasure. He felt his lover's cock spear his most sensitive parts, laying into him with such an intensity that he could already feel hot pleasure coiling in his gut, "baby, I'm gonna come," he moaned, holding onto his partner's shoulder, legs aching from being held open, "oh fuck, Rude...you're gonna make me come!" 

Rude's hand left his, and he reached down between them, feeling for Reno's pulsing clit, rubbing him hard and fast as they continued to fuck, the only noise leaving his throat now a string of garbled profanity, punctuated by the sounds of his undoing.  
"Come for me," Rude murmured into his lover's neck, "c'mon, baby, let me feel your pussy as you come. So tight for me, so fucking _good_ \--" 

Reno _howled_ as he came, hips thrusting against Rude, legs trembling, toes curling. Rude didn't slow down, just kept pushing into him at a frantic pace, hips stuttering as he groaned. 

Reno whimpered, overstimulated, canting his hips up to help his partner to orgasm.  
"Yeah, fuck...Rude, come in me baby, wanna feel you inside, get me even wetter. Nnnghh, fuck, want you to fill me up..." 

Rude gripped his hips tight and groaned, burying himself to the hilt as he came, painting his lover's insides with seed, making him _impossibly_ wetter. He pulled out after a second, come and blood and slick mixing into a tantalising cocktail of their sex, and lay next to his partner. 

"You okay?" He asked after a second. Reno was still catching his breath, chest heaving. He laughed.  
"Are you fucking serious?" He looked up at Rude, who was laying on his side, surveying his partner with a concerned eye.  
"Yeah...I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"Holy _shit_ , Rude, I'm fine! That was... mind blowing...who ever said missionary is dull?" 

He took a deep breath, the cool air of the room filling his lungs and bringing him back to earth. He looked down at their bodies; both were streaked with crimson, his own with fingerprints, Rude's with hot lines and sticky globs of blood.  
"I know this ain't the first time we've been covered in blood, but _fuck_ , Rude..." he turned slowly onto his side to face his partner. Rude's hands immediately settled on his waist, warm and tender as they held him, "it suits you." 

Rude chuckled, "you too, but I guess we already knew that red was your colour," he leaned in to kiss him softly, "you sure I didn't hurt you?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Did it help?" he asked.  
"Fuck yes, it helped," Reno rested his forehead against Rude's, and laughed, "if the doc ever fucks up my meds again, I'm gonna spend the week riding you. Fuck taking painkillers. Who needs painkillers when they got you as their partner?" 

Rude laughed in response, shaking his head. He shifted into a sitting position, surveying the state of their bed.  
"Shit, we're not getting the stains out of these towels," he said, "or out of you, probably," he nodded towards Reno's crimson thighs.  
"Yeah...probably not the best idea to use the _white_ towels, partner," Reno sat up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, grimacing slightly as blood and come oozed out of his hole.  
"I need a bath. Immediately," he wrapped his arms around Rude's neck, "and so do you." 

Rude's arms encircled his waist, "you're so _bossy_ ," he chided playfully.  
"Its the post-nut clarity," Reno said matter of fact, "love you."  
"Love you too," Rude gave him a squeeze, and pulled away to start cleaning up.

He threw the towels into the laundry basket and ran a bath, where Reno let him clean his skin and massage his back and returned the favour by rubbing Rude's broad shoulders. The water turned pink so they ran another, and when they emerged from the steamy room an hour or so later, they collapsed into a contented and heavy sleep. 

Rude never did get the stains out of his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time writing Reno as trans, and also my first time writing about...well...period sex. I hope it came across OK 😳
> 
> I really, TRULY didn't know that I had something like this in me but I'm not even mad. This ship is uncovering kinks in me I never knew I had. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :) 
> 
> @ebthanyy on Twitter 💕


End file.
